Baiser volé
by Lokness
Summary: Sirius fera tout pour l'embrasser... Tout. Mais, évidemment, faut pas que cela se sache... Alors il monte un plan. Ingénieux et diabolique. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard sur tout ! Je devrais peut-être commencer par présenter mes plus plates excuses... Mais bon, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Encore désolée, tout de même. Le quatrième chapitre de "The sorting hat" arrive très bientôt, et je commence une autre trad'... mais je garde le secret pour l'instant ! Pour ce qui est de mes autres fics, je suis en standby, même en me forçant j'écris dix lignes en une heure !**

**Le besoin soudain et impérieux d'écrire cette fic m'est apparue hier matin. Je la tournais et retournais dans mon esprit depuis un bon moment, et là, tout m'est apparu clair. Alors j'ai écrit. La suite est au stade de brouillon, mais sera très bientôt écrite? Je peux pas encore vous dire s'il y aura deux ou trois chapitres... En tous cas, vous pouvez dire merci à Colibri vert, qui avec sa tenacité m'a fait assez honte de ma paresse pour me pousser à écrire...**

**Disclaimer : Comme quoi, le Père Noël n'existe pas... Je lui commande Sirius et Remus depuis des années, et toujours rien sous le sapin ! Donc, en attendant qu'il se décide, ils sont encore à leur créatrice, J.K.Rowling. L'histoire par contre est de moi ( qui d'autre aurait pu avoir une idée aussi tordue ? ).**

**Avertissement : Slash. Par contre, je ne vous dis pas qui :p**

**Note de l'auteur ( Môa ) : Tout ceci est un pur délire. Pas très moral en tous cas... Mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête ( j'en ai lu des fics, et toujours rien de ressemblant à celle-ci ! ), alors voilà, je vous la fait partager...**

**Page de pub ( hé oui, chez moi, c'est avant et après !!! ) : Je vous conseille les fics suivantes :**

**- Trop fort le Mangemort ( 1, 2 et 3 ), des fics anglaises traduites par Benebu.**

**- Azkaban Break, un amour de fic écrite par Colibri vert, c'est vraiment un bijou !**

**- Midnight conversation ( 1, 2 et 3 ), traduites par Alana Chantelune.**

**- La Machine Infernale ( même si Mirliton ne semble pas en état de la terminer LOOOL )**

**Une dernière chose... Merci à tous mes reviewers habituels ( ils se reconnaitront ) et à ceux qui n'ont jamais lu d'autre fic de moi. J'espère que celle-ci en tous cas vous plaira...**

**BAISER VOLE**

- Non, Sirius.

C'était un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années qui venait de parler. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux bruns pétillants, il se tenait assis sur son lit, appuyé avec désinvolture contre le mur.

- Comment ça, non ? Je croyais que tu me suivais Prongs ! On est frères, hein ? s'étonna ledit Sirius, un autre adolescent, qui, avec ses cheveux mi-longs d'un brun profond et ses yeux gris, dégageait un charme naturel très fort.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport... objecta James.

- Je suis sûr que tu le ferais avec Lily !

- Remus est notre ami... Esquiva James, qui commencait à rougir - sans doute la chaleur de ce mois de février.

- Justement, je préfèrerais qu'il le reste, fit Sirius, pensif.

- Tu ne crois pas que l'amitié commence par la confiance, Pad' ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t'il, agressif.

- Tu vas lui mentir, Pad'... Ca se fait pas. Pas entre amis.

- Mais j'ai pas le choix ! supplia Sirius, d'une voix tombant dans l'aigu.

- Fais ce que tu veux, après tout. Tu m'as demandé mon avis, je te l'ai donné. Voilà tout. Mais tu peux compter sur moi pour garder ça secret, Pad'. J't'abandonnerai pas, lui promit-il.

- Merci, Prongs, fit Sirius, un peu réconforté. Après tout, si son ami le laissait faire, ça ne pouvait pas être si grave que cela, si ?

Il alla jeter un coup d'oeil à la potion. Elle était presque prête. Cela faisait un mois qu'il s'en occupait, et franchement, si cela n'avait pas été pour _ça_, l'envie ne l'aurait jamais pris de faire des Potions en dehors des cours. Il n'était pas Snivello, _lui_. Il reporta son attention sur le livre Potions de Grand Pouvoir, qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque - et avait omis de rendre - pour vérifier si tout suivait bien son cours. A ce stade, la préparation devait être vert-clair et bouillonner. Tout allait pour le mieux. Il soupira de soulagement. Jamais il n'avait été si proche de son but.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entrait dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. James était déjà assis, jetant des regards qui se voulaient discrets vers la petite préfète de Gryffondor, Lily Evans, et, comme à son habitude, il avait gardé des places à ses amis.

Sirius prit place entre James et son autre meilleur ami, Remus Lupin, et se servit de l'entrée. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards interrogateurs du préfet, qui s'étonnait des étranges disparitions de Sirius les samedis matin, depuis environ... Un mois. Il était vrai qu'il était très rare de voir Sirius sans James, James sans Sirius, et les deux-là sans Remus. Mais depuis un mois Sirius passait ses samedis matin seul. Nul ne savait où. Remus espérait au fond de lui - et inexplicablement - que ce n'était pas avec une fille. Mais après tout, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires... Il détourna le regard et engagea la conversation.

- Ca va, Pad' ?

- Ouais... grogna-t'il, un peu ensommeillé. Dis, Moony, ca te dit une excursion dans la forêt ce soir, avec Prongs et Wormtail ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas... Quoique, d'après mes devoirs de préfet... ironisa-t'il.

- Oh Moony, fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Déjà que tu prends un peu trop au sérieux ton rôle de préfet parfait...

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Remus, soucieux.

- Ben... commença Sirius.

Là allait se jouer toute l'histoire. Puisse Merlin exaucer ses voeux !

- A vrai dire, on te voit pas souvent avec des filles... tenta-t'il.

- Ah c'est donc ça ! s'exclama le loup-garou. Mais tu sais, Pad', tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ou Prongs.

- Pfff tu parles comme un papy de soixante-dix ans, Moony ! Allez, dévergonde-toi un peu, diable ! l'exorta-t'il.

- Et quel est ton plan ? s'enquit Remus méfiant.

- On fait un pari, lança Sirius, pas très sûr de lui malgré ce qu'il voulait laisser croire. Dans une semaine, c'est la Saint Valentin. Si tu n'as pas trouvé de copine pour le soir là... tu devras faire ta ronde de nuit à oualpé.

- Hein ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Pourquoi accepterais-je ? Qu'est-ce que je gagne si je me trouve une fille ?

- Et bien, je pensais que... Si tu gagnes, je peux embrasser Snivello sur la bouche. Devant tout le monde.

Il réprima une grimace de dégoût.

- Ooooh... Hé bien, ça mérite réflexion. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Prongs ?

- Hein ? fit celui-ci, sortant de sa léthargie.  
- Padfoot propose d'embrasser langoureusement...

- Hé ! J'ai pas dit ça ! le coupa Sirius.

- Ouais, OK, Pad' propose d'embrasser tout court - mais c'est déjà pas mal - Snape, si j'ai une copine avant le 14.

- Naaaan ? Tu rigoles ! Dis donc, Pad', je savais pas qu'il t'intéressais, le petit Snivellus ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu t'intéressais aux garçons ! ricana-t'il.

Pour une quelconque raison, Sirius rosit. Heureusement, personne ne sembla le remarquer.

- Alors, Moony ? C'est OK ? demanda l'Animagus, croisant discrètement les doigts sous la table.

- Ca marche !

Remus tapa sa main dans celle de Sirius. La semaine promettait d'être agitée !

Le soir-là, Remus commença à passer en revue les filles auxquelles il pourrait demander de se joindre à lui le jour de la Saint Valentin. Après tout, il pourrait mentir à Sirius, non ? S'il demandait à une fille de faire semblant de sortir avec lui, la réponse serait sans doutes affirmative - avec quelques gloussements en prime. Mais... Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Ce serait abuser de sa confiance. Et comme il ne tenait absolument pas à se promener dans son plus simple appareil, surtout si MacGonagall risquait de se trouver dans le même couloir que lui - ou pire, Rusard - il devait réfléchir rapidement à la question, et trouver la solution.

Il n'avait pas très envie de briser le coeur de ladite fille, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait rester avec elle. Il le savait. Non seulement parce qu'il était un loup-garou, et que, ce faisant, il la mettrait en danger, mais en plus car il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour aucune des filles de Poudlard. C'était étrange, d'ailleurs. Tous les garçons semblaient être moureux d'une - ou plusieurs - fille(s), et lui, non. Enfin, Sirius non plus ne semblait pas être réellement attiré par les jeunes de Poudard, mais après tout, Sirius était Sirius (1). Le problème restait donc entier. Pour preuve, même Peter était casé depuis plus de deux mois.

En parlant de Peter...

- Oh Moony ! Comment ça va ? demanda le garçon à l'air jovial, blondinet et un peu joufflu, qui marchait, comme lui, vers la tour de Gryffondor.

- Salut Wormtail, passé une bonne journée ?

- Oh oui... souffla-t'il, un peu rouge. On est allés à Pré-au-lard avec Teyna.

- J'imagine, aquiesca Remus. Sinon, quoi de beau ?

- J'ai appris quelquechose par Sirius...

- Ah bon ? Et quoi ? s'enquit le chataîn, soupconneux.

- Parait que tu vas devoir faire ta ronde de préfet euh... Enfin, tu vois quoi, bafouilla le blond.

- C'est ce que Sirius t'a dit ? Mais je n'ai pas encore perdu mon pari !

- Lui semble penser que si, apparemment, déclara Peter.

- Alors il veut la jouer comme ça...

Remus partit en grandes enjambées vers la Salle Commune, plantant là Wormtail qui ne pouvait le suivre, du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq (2).

James et Sirius étaient déjà montés dans le dortoir - comme tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre pour discuter et fomenter de nouvelles blagues - et Remus les y rejoignit.

- Alors, Pad', si sûr de ta victoire ?

- Ben ouais... Répondit le Paddy en question, avachi contre le mur, les jambes étendues sur la valise de Peter. Pourquoi tu me demandes ca ? Tu sais très bien que je ne fais que des paris que je suis sûr de gagner...

- Hé bien, ce sera une première, alors, affirma Moony. Demain soir, quand je reviendrai ici, j'aurai trouvé avec qui passer la Saint Valentin. Parole de Maraudeur.

Sirius tenta de paraître dépité, mais son esprit criait victoire. Son plan marchait à merveille ! James, lui, se renfrogna quelque peu, mais choisit de ne rien dire. Le regard de Remus passa de l'un à l'autre, mais il ne sembla rien y trouver d'intéressant, alors il prit le tas de cartes qui l'attendait sur son lit et s'assit à côté d'eux pour jouer. Décidemment, cette semaine serait vraiment riche en émotions. Il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

Le lendemain matin, Remus avait choisi sa "proie". Il s'assit à côté d'elle à la table des Serdaigle - elle s'appelait Jennyfer, si sa mémoire était bonne, et elle paraissait sympa et naturelle. Brune, aux yeux bleus - ou gris ? - ni trop grande ni trop petite. Le genre de fille avec laquelle passer une soirée. En plus il savait de réputation qu'elle était très tolérante et compréhensive, et accepterait fort bien que leur relation ne dure qu'une soirée. En tous cas, il l'espérait.

- Jennyfer ? demanda-t'il prudemment.

- Tu peux m'appeler Jenny, si tu veux, répondit-elle en piochant dans le plat d'oeufs brouillés. Toi, tu es Remus Lupin, fit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Euh... Oui, je sais, lacha-t'il sans réfléchir.

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Cette fille était à la hauteur de sa réputation, finalement. Pas aussi bête et gloussante que les pimbêches qui suivaient constamment James et Sirius - et lui, aussi, même s'il ne le remarquait pas.

- Tu me voulais quoi ?

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Remus, étonné du ton de la jeune fille.

- Il est rare de voir un des Maraudeurs quitter sa table favorite et surtout, ses amis. Donc, tu n'es pas là par hasard.

Elle se détourna momentanèment de son assiette et le regarda, attendant une réponse.

- Ben, à vrai dire...Commença-t'il maladroitement. Je voulais savoir si... Si... Enfin, si tu faisais quelquechose pour la Saint Valentin.

Il se mit à rougir, mais pas trop violemment. Il restait tout de même un Maraudeur !

- C'était donc ça... Non, je ne fais rien de spécial.

Elle rosit un peu.

- Ca te dirait de... Qu'on se voit ? On pourrait aller à Pré-au-lard et puis se retrouver le soir... Juste pour une soirée, quoi...

- Ca me convient.

Elle parut quelque peu soulagée. Elle non plus n'avait apparemment pas envie de s'engager dans une relation durable.

- Super ! lança le Maraudeur enjoué. Alors on se retrouvera devant ta Salle commune, samedi prochain, à neuf heures... Ca te convient ?

- Parfait !

Le sourire de la jeune Serdaigle s'élargit. Elle devait être une des premières filles de l'école à qui un Maraudeur avait donné un rendez-vous. Et sans aucun doute la première à qui Remus Lupin avait proposé une sortie, à Pré-au-lard, le jour de la Saint Valentin. Elle termina rapidement son petit-déjeuner, et courut vers son dortoir, sans s'apercevoir que le garçon avait déjà disparu, et était désormais assis à sa place habituelle, à sa table habituelle - c'est-à-dire celle des Gryffondors.

Pendant que Moony parlait avec le petite brunette, Padfoot, lui, jubilait. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir berner un jour le grand Remus Lupin, le petit préfet parfait si intelligent et si rusé. Mais à l'évidence cette fois-là dérogerait à la règle. Au grand bonheur de Sirius. Et c'est tout sourire qu'il accueillit Remus lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir avec eux. Celui-ci ne comprit d'ailleurs pas pourquoi son ami Animagus affichait cet air victorieux. Après tout, il allait tout de même devoir embrasser Snivellus !

**FIN du premier chapitre.**

**(1) Pas pu m'empêcher de faire cette blague...**

**(2) Comment ça ça se voit que j'aime pas Peter ? Au moins il est dans la fic, il parle, et il s'écrase pas le nez par terre... LOL**

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Oui, je sais, le suspense monte LOOOL ! Que va-t'il donc se passer ? Pourquoi Sirius est-il si heureux ? Parviendra-t'il à consevrer l'amitié de Remus ? James tiendra-t'il sa parole ? Réponse au prochain chapitre ( Oui, oui, même s'il y a trois chapitres, tout sera dévoilé au prochain ! Heureux ? ).**

**Je pense updater dans deux semaines. Une, si je suis de bonne humeur... Vous avez aussi votre part la dessus, vous savez ? J'apprécie toujours autant les reviews, et il n'y a rien de tel pour motiver un auteur ( surtout que j'ai d'autres fics en tête... ) ! Cette fic le mérite... Et si vous trouvez tout - ou une bonne partie - de ce qui va se passer, je vous écrirai un OS sur ce que vous voulez : vous choisissez les persos, le genre, et le défi... je peux pas dire mieux !**

**Bon, allez, je vais voir si je peux décerner la palme du meilleur revieweur à Loulou2a ;-) Je suis sûre que oui !!**

**A bientot ( promis ! ), **

**Lok'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reeee ! Oui, je sais, je suis un peu en retard par rapport à la date que j'avais proposée ( mardi ) mais bon, je respecte ma promesse en updatant aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite ( et fin ) de cette histoire... Hé oui, il n'y aura finalement que deux chapitres... **

**Je me suis dépêchée de finir aujourd'hui donc il reste peut-être quelques fautes ( d'autant plus que j'ai un nouveau clavier auquel je ne suis pas encore habituée )... D'avance, sorry !**

**Disclaimer : Comme quoi, le Père Noël n'existe pas... Je lui commande Sirius et Remus depuis des années, et toujours rien sous le sapin ! Donc, en attendant qu'il se décide, ils sont encore à leur créatrice, J.K.Rowling. L'histoire par contre est de moi ( qui d'autre aurait pu avoir une idée aussi tordue ? ).**

**Avertissement : Slash.**

**Note de l'auteur ( Môa ) : Tout ceci est un pur délire. Pas très moral en tous cas... Mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête ( j'en ai lu des fics, et toujours rien de ressemblant à celle-ci ! ), alors voilà, je vous la fait partager...**

**Merci à mes cinq revieweurs : Colibri Vert, Eliza Poufsouffle ( qui est très proche de la vérité ! ), Lynshan, Alana Chantelune ( qui est persuadée que le plan de Sirius est foireux tu ne saurais dire à quel point tu as raison ! En tous cas, il est sirieux ! ), et, évidemment, Loulou2a !!!**

Sirius retournait dans son dortoir, l'esprit surchargé. Maintenant que le plan était en place, il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui. N'était-il pas en train de faire une bêtise ? Si, sans aucun doute. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois ! Mais là, l'enjeu était vraiment très gros. Si quelqu'un découvrait la vérité... Et même sans ça ! Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir vivre avec ce souvenir.

Mais était-il encore possible de reculer ? Certes, non ! Enfin... Il pouvait tout abandonner, mais alors il aurait fait la chsoe la plus stupide qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de faire ! Plus que tout, il s'en voudrait d'avoir poussé Moony - _son_ Moony - dans les bras d'une fille. Donc, il lui était impossible d'arrêter tout. Il soupira.

- Hum, Padfoot ? demanda Remus, ce soir-là.

- Oui ?

- J'espère que tu vas le faire en public...

- De quoi ? lança Sirius, qui, perdu dans ses pensées, ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait son ami.

- Ben... D'embrasser Snivello !

Le lycanthrope fit un large sourire, quelque peu ironique toutefois.

- Ah, ça ! fit Sirius, totalement désintéressé. A vrai dire, avec tout ça, il avait presque oublié ce que ce pari ridicule incluait. Merlin ! Que de mal il se donnait !

- Bon, en tous cas, je vais aller dormir, moi... souffla le chataîn, se dirigeant vers son lit. Je vous laisse les gars - il fit un signe de tête en direction de James, de Peter, et de Sirius.

- Attends ! le stoppa Sirius.

Le jeune préfet arrêta son mouvement et se retourna.

- Quoi ? demanda-t'il doucement.

- Ben... Tu lui as dit quoi, à la petite Serdaigle ? C'est...

- Padfoot, le coupa-t'il. En quoi ca t'intéresse ce que je lui ai dis ? demanda-t'il à juste titre.

- A vrai dire, James et moi avions prévu une sortie tous les trois ensembles pendant que les autres seront à Pré-au-Lard, mentit-il.

James le regarda, étonné. Si plan il y avait, il était bien le dernier à être au courant ! Mais bon, Sirius semblait décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de son propre plan, et tout paraissait lié. Alors, comme il avait promis... Il acquiesca finalement.

- Oui, c'est vrai Moony. On voulait aller au Chemin de Traverse, et au Chaudron Baveur, ajouta-t'il. Tu viendras, bien sûr ?

- Ben... En fait... On avait décidé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Jennyfer.

- Mais à quelle heure ? continua James.

- A neuf heures... Je ne pourrai même pas y aller avant, souffla le Maraudeur, très décu.

Mais Sirius et James étaient contents. Ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Sirius reprit quelque peu confiance. La suite du plan, c'était sa spécialité !

* * *

Sirius l'attendait dons le couloir qui menait à sa Salle Commune. Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, il regardait passer les élèves, servant ses plus beaux sourires. Il la vit enfin arriver au bout du couloir, accompagnée de deux amies, qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Jamais remarquées, en tous cas.

- Jenny ? Je peux te parler deux minutes ? demanda-t'il, charmeur.

Les trois filles s'arrétèrent, comme si elles avaient du mal à comprendre. Sirius Black tenait à parler à l'une d'elles ? Impossible !

- Euh... Oui, bafouilla la brunette, pas indifférente au charme du maraudeur, qui en jouait. Elle fit signe à ses amies de partir, elle les rattraperait.

- Bine, commença Sirius quand elles furent parties. Je dois te demander un service.

- Un service ? A moi ? Mais quel genre de service ? s'enquit-elle. Pour une raison inconnue, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage du Gryffondor. Et s'il s'en rednait compte ?

- Oui, à toi. Toi seule peux m'aider, affirma-t'il, pour la flatter.

- Et je peux faire quoi ?

- Une chose. Arrange-toi pour être attendue chez toi ce samedi.

- Mais... je dois aller à Pré-au-lard avec Remus Lupin, se défendit-elle.  
- Je sais. Tu le verras le soir... Mais, on veut faire une surprise à Remus l'après-midi, alors on doit l'emmener avec nous, tu comprends ?

Elle acquiesca. Pouvait-elle refuser quelque chose à Sirius Black ?

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Il lui décocha un autre de ses sourires, qui l'acheva. Sirius était très fier de son petit talent de flatterie et charme mêlés. Son numéro marchait à chaque fois - même si l'enjeu n'avait jamais été aussi important.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, quand Sirius se retrouva à côté de Remus en cours de Métamorphose, celui-ci lui apprit que finalement il pouvait venir avec eux au Chemin de Traverse, Jennyfer venait de lui dire qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Sirius soupira de soulagement. Il avait appris à ne jamais faire confiance à personne, et rien n'était acquis avant... Avant qui ne le soit, quoi ! Bien, les dernières étapes de son plan se dérouleraient samedi. Il pouvait souffler un peu.

* * *

A dix-neuf heures trente, il attendait Jennyfer devant sa Salle Commune. Caché sous la cape de James, il se faufila derrière elle par le trou du portrait, et la suivit jusqu'à son dortoir. Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, il fouilla dans son armoire et en ressortit des vêtements adéquats.

A dix-neuf heures cinquante et une, quand Jennyfer sortit de la douche, il lui arracha discrètement un cheveu, caché sous la cape. Toujours caché, il lui jeta un sort d'Amnésie.

A vingt heures six, il était de retour à la tour de Gryffondor. Il dit au revoir à James et Remus, et lui souhaita bonne chance pour son rendez-vous.

A vingt heures quinze, il était devant sa potion, hésitant.

A vingt heures dix-huit, il n'avait pas bougé.

Toujours pas à vingt heures vingt-deux.

A vingt heures vingt-cinq, il prit le cheveu qu'il avait arraché et le mit dans le chaudron. La potion changea de teinte. Il prit une louche et la plongea dans la mixture, puis la porta à ses lèvres. Il but tout le contenu malgré son goût éxecrable. Il retira rapidement ses vêtements, ressentant les tressaillements caractéristiques. Puis il enfila ceux qu'il avait "empruntés" dans l'armoire de la petit Serdaigle. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir. Parfait ! pensa-t'il.

Désormais, toute culpabilité était loin de l'esprit du Maraudeur. Au contraire, l'excitation le gagnait tandis qu'il se précipita dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la tour d'astronomie. Il poussa doucement la porte. Il était là.

* * *

Remus discuta longuement avec la petite Serdaigle, qui se révélait être une très bonne compagnie. Ils parlèrent de tout de rien, d'elle, de lui, de leurs amis - Remus se surprit à parler un peu plus de Sirius que de James et Peter. Elle était naturelle, ne manquait pas d'humour, bref, Remus commençait à ressentir quelquechose pour elle. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas vue plus d'une heure ! Mais il était attiré par ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux - qui se révélèrent bleux, finalement -, sa bouche, son... Bon, tout, quoi. Etrange. Il ne la trouvait même pas spécialement belle. Juste, intéressante. Tout à fait son genre. Intelligente, cultivée... Mais avait-elle donc un défaut ?

N'y tenant plus, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne se recula pas. Il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle, hésitant. Il plongea dans l'océan de ses yeux et y lut la réponse. Il s'avança timidement, aussitôt imité par la jeune fille. Ils fermèrent les yeux au même instant, et Remus posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille.

Le baiser dura à la fois une étérnité et quelques centièmes de seconde. Trop peu à vrai dire. Remus se recula à contre-coeur pour reprendre son souffle. Il lui avait semblé, à le réflexion, que c'était plutôt elle qui l'avait embrassé. Et il devait le penser des années durant. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, lentement, cherchant à prolonger au maximum cet instant de bonheur. Gris. Ses yeux étaient gris. Pas bleus. Gris.

* * *

Le temps commençait à tourner, Sirius en était conscient. Et pour rien au monde son ami ne devait le découvrir. Sinon, c'en était fini de leur belle amitié. Jamais il n'accepterait cette trahison ! Il le vit s'approcher de lui. ll le sentait prêt. Etait-ce bien raisonnable de prendre ce risque ? Non, à l'évidence. Mais depuis le début rien ne l'avait été... Le baiser tint toutes ses promesses. Sirius ressentit des sensations qu'il ne pensait même pas pouvoir exister. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là.

Mais déjà les effets de la potion se dissipait, et il sentit les inévitables frissonnements. Il était tard ! Il ne s'accorda qu'un regard à celui qu'il aimait, puis il déguerpit, sans se retourner, à toute vitesse. Il n'écouta pas les appels. Il espérait juste qu'il ne le suivait pas. Il reprit ses affaires où ils les avait posées, et se vêtit de la cape d'invisibilité de James. Il rentra rapidement dans le dortoir. Remus n'était pas encore arrivé. Son plan avait fonctionné.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Remus fit mine de rien. Il savait que ses amis se moqueraient de lui s'ils savaient que la jeune fille s'était sauvée à pleines jambes quand il l'avait embrassée, et en plus, il soupçonnait Sirius de trouver par là une excuse pour ne pas remplir sa partie du pari. Et Remus tenait vraiment à ce qu'il se ridiculise avec Snivellus. Même s'il ressentait quelques picotements incompréhensibles au coeur à cette idée.

- Mon cher Sirius, voilà enfin l'occasion de nous montrer de quoi tu es capable ! fit-il, ironique, alors que Severus Snape passait à quelques mètres d'eux.

Sirius fit semblant de vomir puis s'approcha de son ennemi juré. les trois autres Maraudeus regardaient la scène avec déléctation. peter toussota pour cacher son fou rire.

- Snivellus, faut que je te parle.

Le concerné leva les yeus au ciel, ne releva même pas pour l'utilisation de son surnom, et cracha :

- Quoi encore ? T'as rien d'autre à foutre que venir me soûler ?

- Ben, justement, non !Mais je dois t'avouer que cette fois ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur. J'ai perdu un pari...

- Vous n'avez personne d'autre sur qui tester vos conneries ? Ca changerait un peu...

- Je te répète que je n'y suis pour rien... bouda faussement Sirius.

- Espèces de gamins !

Sirius se pencha rapidement sur Rogue qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, collant ses lèvres sur celles de l'horrible Serpentard. Il se redressa, cracha par terre en signe de dégoût. L'autre affichait une mine plus dégoutée que jamais. Les Maraudeurs, eux, riaient aux éclats.

- La prochaine fois allez faire vos cochonneries entre vous ! hurla le pauvre Vert-et-argent, sous les rires de tous ceux qui étaient présents - toutes maisons confondues. Il fit volte-face et personne ne le revit le jour-là.

Sirius se retourna vers Remus. Celui-ci affichait un grand sourire, qui lui chauffa le coeur comme n'auraient pu le faire deux bouteilles de whisky pur-feu. Il croisa son regard pétillant, ses grands yeux couleur miel si doux mais si malicieux. Il y eut un instant de suspens. Le temps patraissait s'être arrêté à côté d'eux. Lorsqu'il détourna les yeux, Sirius n'eut qu'une idée... A la fois si grave et si heureuse... Si dangereuse et si douce...

_Il a compris. _

**Note de l'auteur ( Moua ! ) : Je tenais à vous expliquer comment Sirius en est venu à proposer d'embrasser Snape. En réalité, il savait qu'il n'y aurait qu'ainsi que Remus accepterait de jouer aux brise-coeurs, parce que, même s'il est plus moral que James ou Sirius, il n'en reste pas moins un Maraudeur, que cela fait rire de voir "Snivello" se faire ridiculiser une fouis de plus ! Mais je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer dans l'histoire, donc voilà ;-)**

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? pas plu ? Une petite review pour me le dire ? J'ai une autre idée de fic dans un genre qui se rapproche de celle-là... Voulez vous que je l'écrive ? **

**Encore bravo à Eliza Poufsouffle qui en a découvert beaucoup ! Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent...**

**Lok'**


End file.
